Three Worlds Collide
by ashlawnpb
Summary: There is an important event being held at the White House for an historic event. However something is about to happen and our heroes who are there as civilians, get thrown into the mix.
1. Fireball

A new fan fic, more chapters coming soon!

* * *

24/05/2014  
18:30 EST

The White House was lit up for a grand event, the first of its kind. The President was hosting a gala for two very important people and several key guests had been invited along. Cars drew up to the security gates to be searched and then waved in once they passed the checks. A large black Rolls-Royce pulled up to the gate and went through the mandatory checks. Once the guards were happy, the car pulled away and up the drive towards the main door where the guests were entering.

The car stopped and the driver got out. He was an elderly gentleman in his mid-seventies and dressed in a coat and tails with a white shirt and black bow tie. He went round to the back passenger door and opened it, allowing a tall well-built man to step out. The man nodded his thanks as the driver proceeded to shut that door and then go and open the other back passenger door. This time a teenage boy stepped out wearing a matching outfit with the other gentleman. They both headed up the steps of the White House and handed their tickets to the waiting attendant. With a nod they were let in to take part in the festivities. The driver went and parked the car and hurried to take his place with his employer. Alfred Pennyworth was allowed to accompany Bruce Wayne at this event, because his former employer was to be there and Alfred wished to say hello. The event was celebrating the American's association with Britain by hosting the Queen and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

* * *

Inside the White House and behind the press barrier stood another teenager with a camera around his neck and his press pass sticking out of his top pocket. An older, angrier looking man stood behind him barking orders into his mobile phone. Peter Parker had been drafted in to cover this event for the Bugle with none other than J. Jonah Jameson on his heels. Celebrities were arriving in anticipation of the main guests who were yet to arrive. This was the first time Peter was going to meet royalty and it was silly to say he wasn't excited, because he was trying to stop himself from jumping around with excitement. The next person to walk up the red carpet was Bruce Wayne. Peter brought up his camera and began to get some shots.

* * *

Outside the White House sat a car away from the party. The occupant stared at the building with malice and evil intent. Next to him on the passenger seat sat a laptop with a special program loaded ready to take his commands. The occupants and attendees of the White House were going to get a big surprise tonight he thought. Tonight, the President, Prime Minister and Queen will die; tomorrow the world will be in chaos.

* * *

Oblivious to the plan of the mysterious individual the guests assembled in the dining room ready to welcome the VIP visitors. A fanfare sounded as the Prime Minister and his wife accompanied the President and her husband. They passed by the press area and stopped for a few photos. They then stood to one side as another fanfare welcomed the Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh. They too walked along and posed for some photos with the other leaders before being guided into the main dining hall to a loud round of applause.

"Did you get that Parker?!" Jameson barked. "I want a good photo on the front page tomorrow. Just think, Bugle meets Royalty, it's the best headline ever. That should sell some more papers. I'm just glad that retched Spider-man isn't here to wreak the party."

"I have the photos you want Jonah," Peter said as he passed over the film to his boss. "And I hope Spider-man doesn't have to meet you tonight either," he added under his breath.

* * *

Bruce, Alfred and Dick sat at the table surrounded by other distinguished guest including American senators and government's representatives as well as British business leaders and Secretary of States for the various UK governmental departments. Their table was just next to the royal party so they had a good view of the VIPs. A waiter walked over to Bruce with a covered silver platter in his hand and with the other, he removed the cloche to reveal a note underneath, which he presented to Bruce.

"From her Royal Highness," the waiter said.

"Thank you," Bruce replied.

He read the note, much to the interest of Alfred, Dick and the rest of the table.

"Alfred it is for you. The Queen would like you to go and see her. She couldn't help but notice you and remembered you from you old employment at Buckingham Palace."

Alfred nodded his thanks and stood and the proceeded over to the Queen.

"He knew the Queen?" Dick asked.

"Yes. He worked at the palace before his family moved over here to work for my parents."

* * *

Out in the press area Jonah had sent Peter to the car to email the photos to the Bugle ready for the morning papers. He had just pressed send, when a tingling feeling ran through the back of his skull. Something bad was about to happen, something that would require Spider-man. Why did he leave his costume back at the hotel? Just because you could see the suit through his white shirt. He should have put it in a bag and stowed it in the back of the car. He would have to help as discreetly as he could.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion as a massive fireball gushed out of the side of the White House. The attack was underway.


	2. The British are Coming

24/05/2014  
18:50 EST

Bruce and Dick leapt from their seats as they saw the flames erupt from the table opposite the President and Queen. Alfred dashed over to the Queen and began to guide her and the Prince through the chaos to safety. Bruce and Dick slipped into the shadows, moments later emerging clad in their costumes.

People were running around screaming their heads off as they tied to evacuate the room. Dick looked over to the door and something interesting caught his eye. Looking past the panicking crowds and the frantic security personnel, he could see a loan figure walking calmly, but with a purpose towards where Alfred and the Queen were. The gentleman flashed a black wallet at the Queen and she nodded with a look of relief on her face. They then headed off out of the room. Where were they going?

"Robin!" Batman shouted. "I need you over here."

He turned towards Batman and ran over to help. Glancing back, the figure, Alfred and the Queen had disappeared.

* * *

Outside Peter ran back towards the front of the White House as people began to stream out of the building. He couldn't help as Spider-man, but he could help as Peter Parker. He began helping people out and guiding them over the lawn and to their cars. In the distance he could hear the sound of approaching police cars and fire crews.

"Parker, get me out of here!" Jameson shouted.

Peter turned to see Jonah running towards him as he stuffed a camera in his pocket and barged past escaping guests. He ran to the car and yanked the door open as he simultaneously tried to fold himself into the passenger seat. Peter ran round to the driver's seat and belted in, whilst also starting the ignition. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator and the car shot forward. Using his spider sense, he guided the car through the crowds, avoiding any passers-by.

"Where do you want to go?" Peter asked.

"Just get me back to the hotel, I need to get the story through to Robbie, this is going to be our best seller. Just imagine the headline, 'White House attacked by Batman and Kid Hero'."

* * *

Back in the White House, the debris had cleared and everyone was out except for Batman and Robin. They stood in the State Banquet room facing the wall behind where the President was sitting. In bright yellow lettering was written 'The British are back, this time we will win.' Next to the text sat a large union flag with 'Victory' painted over it in the same yellow lettering.

"Who could have done this?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but apparently the British are coming, however from what I saw, the British ran away."

"Yeah there was that strange man, who took the Queen somewhere, was it him, was he our terrorist?"

"I don't think so, there seemed something familiar about him, like I knew him, I just can't remember."


	3. Doctor Who?

24/05/2014  
Somewhere in Time and Space

The Queen and Prince Philip sat in the battered seat watching the Doctor run around the TARDIS console, pulling and pressing all the levers and buttons. If they were at all worried by the groaning of the engines, or the Doctor's lack of control, they didn't show it. Alfred on the other hand couldn't believe where he was and the overwhelming nature of the TARDIS, made him feel slightly giddy. He too was watching the Doctor, but in fear as the TARDIS rocked too and fro as it lurched through the vortex.

"Sir, is this machine really safe?" Alfred called over to the Doctor.

"It is quite safe. Over 900 years she has been travelling and she has never failed me yet," the Doctor replied. "Here we are, I think this will be nice and safe for you. Unfortunately I can't take you back to London, it seems to be some uproar about the Americans trying to kill you and there are lots of people around the Palace trying to get in to 'protect' you. So instead," he pulled a couple of levers and the TARDIS slammed to a holt, "I have brought you to the safest place on the planet, the Bat Cave."

Batman and Robin finished gathering the evidence they wanted and were about to get in the Batmobile when an alarm went off. Batman pulled out his Batphone and looked to see what the alarm was.

"Something has broken into the Batcave, we need to get there now."

They ran to the car and jumped in. Batman closed the roof and started the car. no one broke into his cave and got away with it. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped through the city on a mission.

* * *

Back at his hotel, Jameson had left Peter alone while he went to send his story to the Bugle and generally just shout down the telephone to Robbie. Now he was alone, he was able to change into his Spider-man suit and patrol the city looking for the criminals who had committed tonight's atrocity.

While he was swinging through the city, he spotted the Batmobile racing. Through the streets.

"It looked like Batman might know where the action is," he thought as he turned to follow them.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at a dead endless way, when suddenly the wall lifted up to reveal an entrance way. The car raced in and not wanting to be left out, Spider-man followed it in in hot pursuit.

* * *

The Batmobile pulled up to the turntable and stopped. Batman pressed a button in the car and the floor turned to face the car back from where it had just come. The roof of the mobile opened and Batman and Robin both jumped out. Waiting for them at the edge of the turntable was Alfred.

"Alfred, how did you get here so fast?" Bruce said as he pulled off his cowl.

"Young Master Doctor brought us sir." He answered in his typical manner.

"Now then Alfred, I wouldn't call 909 young," said the figure Robin had seen at the White House, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Bruce said, immediately getting into a defensive stance, Robin following suit.

"My name is the Doctor, I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and I saved the Queen and Prince Philip's lives."

"Ahem," said another voice from the shadows.

"What is this, a party at the Bat Cave without telling me?!" Bruce asked in frustration.

The owner of the voice stepped into view and Bruce almost took a double take. He started to regret his outburst.

"Philip and I were wondering if we could have some tea please, all this action has made us quite thirsty and I need to phone the Prime Minister. If I don't, the government will enact the emergency protocols throwing the whole country into chaos."

"This way ma'am, I will get you what you need," Alfred said with a bow, as he directed them with a wave of his arm.

They walked off leaving the Doctor standing alone with both Bruce and Robin glaring at him.

"How can you be 909, you don't look older than 38," Bruce said with mistrust.

"I am not human, on my planet when we 'die' we regenerate into a new body and our bodies also don't age like a human's, we can live hundreds of years in one body before needing a new one."

"I have worked with aliens and I have never heard of your planet."

"That is because it is gone, lost in the last Great Time War, so bloody that everyone was killed, except for me."

"Why did you not die?" Robin asked.

"Because I did the one thing that stopped the War, I killed everyone. I locked them in a Time Bubble to stop anyone from going in and anyone from leaving. They fought it out inside that time lock for years and they all died."

"You are a murderer, how can we possibly trust you?!" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Because by doing what I did, you were born. Had I just left everything as it was, our enemies, the Daleks, would have taken over the universe and Earth would not exist. They were unstoppable, only the Time Lords have managed to really damage their ranks."

"Mr Wayne, might I vouch for this man?" asked the Queen as she reappeared.

Bruce nodded.

"I have heard of the exploits of this man over the years and have been brief by successive heads of our armed forces, secret service and UNIT about the good he has done on Earth. Because of him, this planet has seen of countless invasions. I trust him greatly, that is why he has the private number to the Palace and has his own security code to inform me of any trouble. It would be wise to listen to him."

"Thank you ma'am," the Doctor said with a bow. "You might want to listen to her Bruce, she might not be able to chop your head off anymore, but she can always tell the world who you are, and then you would be in a sticky situation."

"Well then you better tell me what happened tonight?"

Before the Doctor could answer, the cave alarms went off.


End file.
